redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Side Battle
A side battle ability suspends the active battle and causes a new battle to start. The suspended battle resumes when the new battle ends. How to Play The two players that were involved in the suspended battle each control one side of the side battle. Determine which player controls which side (character) in the side battle, as follows: *If both of the characters selected to fight in the side battle were controlled by players other than the two in battle, the player that used the side battle ability decides which player controls which character in the side battle. *If one of the characters selected to fight was controlled by one of the players in battle, and the other was controlled by a different player, the one player maintains control of the character they controlled and the other player in battle controls the other selected character. *If both of the characters selected to fight were controlled by one of the players in battle, but neither or both of them were in a battle when they were selected, then the player that used the side battle ability decides which player controls which character in the side battle. *If both of the characters selected to fight were controlled by one of the players in battle, and one of them was in battle (but the other wasn't), then the player that controlled the character that was in battle continues to control it, and the other player controls the other character. When a side battle ends, surviving characters that came from another battle return to their previous battle and retain any enhancements played on them in the side battle. Surviving characters that did not come from another battle return to their owner's territory after enhancement played on them are discarded. All side battle abilities are instantaneous. A side battle ability targets the two character that are to fight each other. All side battle abilities are instantaneous. A side battle ability targets the two character that are to fight each other. Default Conditions *Targets must be “in play” or “in holder's hand.” *Characters defeated in a side battle are handled according to normal battle resolution rules. Special Conditions *Each player is only allowed to initiate one side battle per turn. If a player has already started initiated a side battle in the current turn, all characters are restricted from side battle abilities on cards used by that player. Clarifications *Any ability that causes a Hero to oppose another Hero in a battle is a side battle ability. Any ability that causes an Evil Character to oppose another Evil Character in a battle is a side battle ability. *If a card with a side battle ability is negated, then all interruptable effects that resulted from cards played during the side battle are likewise negated. *If a character in the suspended battle is defeated by a special ability played in a side battle, it does not have a chance to interrupt the defeating special ability as it would if the special ability were played in the same battle as the character. This is because by the time the side battle resolves, the only abilities that can be targeted for interrupt are abilities in the main battle, which are not directly causing the removal of the defeated character.